Solo una sonrisa para alegrarme
by Ittoki love
Summary: Dos jóvenes solitarios, amables y solidarios, se encuentran en una parte de su vida en la que no le encuentran sentido, pero al cruzarse algo cambia en ellos, ¿Será para bien o para mal?


Hola soy nueva y estoy emocionada de empezar a escribir, espero que les guste… es una pareja que yo consideraría buena ;) jeje ok ¡EMPEZEMOS!

ACLARACIONES: los personajes no son míos son de SNK PLAYMORE, lo demás si me pertenece.

SUMMARY: dos jóvenes solitarios, amables y solidarios, se encuentran en una parte de su vida en la que no le encuentran sentido, pero al cruzarse algo cambia en ellos, ¿Será para bien o para mal?

**Solo una sonrisa para alegrarme**

Él ya se sentía cansado de estar haciendo siempre la misma rutina, sus ensayos, su entrenamiento, sus amigos, su mascota, todo era empezar de nuevo cada día, realizando las mismas tareas; sus amigos siempre salían a divertirse y lo dejaban solo, ya que le decían: aun no tienes edad para salir, acuérdate te faltan dos años más para hacerlo. El solo hecho de que cumplió 16 no significaba que lo trataran como un niño. Su caniche siempre estaba a su lado, jamás se separaba de él, es más lo ayudaba a salir de sus pensamientos cuando le pedía que lo sacara a pasear. El muchacho ya no encontraba sentido a su vida, salía a correr con su mejor amigo, Fuji (su perrito) y escuchaba música, se iba hacia un campo todos los días para mirar los atardeceres y contemplar las estrellas, así el dispersaba su mente.

Ella ya estaba arta de cuidar a su hermano, y que este se meta en más líos y nunca le agradecía su esfuerzo, siempre huía de su casa con tal de tranquilizarse de una vez, ya todo había cambiado, Orochi no aparecería más ya que había sido destruido justo con los de AQUELLOS DEL PASADO, su tesoro sagrado estaba seguro al igual que el de su amiga, Jun Kagami, por fin todo volvió a la normalidad pero a la vez todo era aburrido, nada sucedía en su vida, no tenía ánimos de seguir su curso, quería escapar de esa realidad absurda, su cuervo Kaoru, la acompañaba adonde ella fuese, no dejaría que nada malo le pase, era su dueña y le tenía gran afecto. A ella le encantaba ir hacia las afueras de la ciudad y contemplar el cielo en todo su esplendor, no le importaba el tiempo, solo podía sentir que sus pensamientos fluían y le encantaba salir en días de lluvia donde el agua caía sobre ella haciéndola sentir libre de sus ataduras familiares.

Al llegar a su casa, sus dos amigos lo esperaban para almorzar, pero ellos notaros que se le había hecho tarde.

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Siempre eres puntual- dijo el muchacho de cabello blanco- me extrañaba que no aparecieras.

-Sí, Chris debes comunicarnos, sabes que me preocupo por ti corazón- contesto una joven pelirroja, en tono de preocupación- la próxima avísanos.

-Yashiro, Shermie , solo fui a correr como siempre pero un pequeño pájaro, mmm creo que era un cuervo, se lastimo un ala y decidí ayudarlo, pero al volver a Fuji se le ocurrió ir a pelear con otros perros y por eso nos tardamos más- Chris miro a su can, el cual estaba lastimado por la pelea.

-Bueno lo importante es que estés bien, ahora come y ve a dormir, mi chiquito- Shermie lo besa en la mejilla y lo hace sentar- mañana no va haber ensayo, así que tienen el día libre.

-Mmm, si, mañana iré hablar con un conocido que me pidió que lo ayude en unas canciones, así que no cuenten conmigo- hablo Yashiro terminando su plato.

-Yo tampoco estaré, iré con mis amigas de compras- dijo la tecladista del grupo.

-Jaja, ¿Amigas? ¿Cuáles amigas, si no te llevas bien con casi nadie?-se reía el guitarrista.

-Que malo eres, Yashiro- Shermie se había enojado- para tu información me hice amiga de Jun, Lien, Mai, Athena y Leona- la pelirroja se sentía feliz de vivir en la normalidad y poder tener amigas.

-¿¡LEONA!?- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono- pero ¿Cómo?

-Es que ella decidió darse el gusto y aunque no lo crean es muy bella ahora, claro más que antes, es porque el comandante y su novio le rogaron que se divirtiera y que saliera de la base de una vez- contesto ella, aguantando la risa al ver las caras de sus amigos- igual creo que de todas mis amigas, ella es la que me entiende.

-Oh, bueno, yo estaré solo, al parecer- dijo Chris- pero me iré de nuevo al campo que está afuera de la ciudad.

-Está bien- aceptaron ambos- pero no te olvides de avisarnos.

-No se preocupen, lo hare- se levantaba de la mesa- buenas noches chicos, los quiero.

-Nosotros también, buenas noches- los tres se retiraron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Miu se levantó y fue a ver a su mascota la cual estaba herida, le cambio el vendaje y se fue hacia la cocina donde la esperaba su hermano mayor, para que ella haga el desayuno.

-Bueno chiquita, me iré a la casa de unos amigos míos y no me esperes jaja de seguro me iras a cuidar- dijo en torno burlón.

-Has lo que quieras, Sinobu, ya estas grande como para cuidarte solo, pero veo que no maduras aun, tu tampoco me esperes en casa- dijo ella sin verlo a los ojos, terminando de desayunar.

-Ok, adiós niña- se retiró el hermano, cerrando la puerta, tras de sí.

-Bueno, Kaoru me voy a distraer, estoy cansada del encierro. Hasta la tarde, besos.

Ella salió dirigiéndose a ese pequeño campo afuera de la ciudad, llevando consigo su celular y sus auriculares, pero ella no estaba consciente de lo que estaba por suceder.

Al llegar se dejó caer en el pasto, mirando el cielo se puso a recordar una conversación con su mejor amiga Jun:

**-Dime Miu, ¿Qué harías si un chico te enamorara a primera vista?**

**-Jun ¿Qué dices? Con tantas cosa que debo hacer no puedo pensar en eso- Miu solo miraba su reloj.**

**-Mira que algo pasara algún día de estos, tienes 16 años, no debes preocuparte por las cosas que haces, ya verás que lo que digo se cumplirá- finalizo la modelo dando una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga.**

"No sé qué te hace pensar eso, pero diría que no está nada mal que me suceda algo así" sonrió la joven.

Chris se acercaba hacia un gran árbol, cuando vio a una chica acostada en el suelo, le dio curiosidad y quiso mirarla un poco más, apenas dio un paso ella le grito:

-Un paso más y te enfrentaras conmigo- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Perdón no quería molestarte, quería ver tu rostro, nada más- dijo el muy apenado.

-Discúlpame a mí, por ser agresiva- se sentía muy avergonzada.

-Jeje- se rio Chris, lo que hizo que Miu se ruborizara, esa risa era muy… sincera y bonita- mi nombre es Chris, mucho gusto.

-El mío es Miu, igualmente- Chris le extiende la mano y ella la estrecha con él, su mano era suave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Chris aun sonriendo; "Que sonrisa más encantadora, pero ¿Por qué no te dejo de mirar?" pensó Miu.

-Vine a distraerme por un rato, estoy cansada de mi vida- ella se sentó en el piso y él la siguió.

- Sabes yo también vine a despejar mi mente, en mi vida siempre es lo mismo- dijo él bajando la vista, ella lo único que hizo fue mirarlo, se sentía mal por él.

-Yo sé que si me distraigo puedo sonreír, así mira- y sonrió tan… feliz pero ¿Por qué?; Chris la miro por un momento serio y luego soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Miu también riera.

-Ok, ok, me reiré así, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, me acabaste de alegrar, gracias- dijo cortésmente, Chris.

- Tu también tienes una bellísima risa, que jamás vi- Chris la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos violetas la hacían ver atractiva para él, sentía cosquillas en el estómago, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?- dijo él para conocerla mejor, lo cual ella acepto.

Pasaron así la tarde juntos hasta que la noche llego, ambos se dieron sus números de celular y al despedirse, ambos se pusieron tan nerviosos (en realidad no se querían separar) que sin darse cuenta (pero ambos deseaban) se dieron un beso en los labios, pero eso no hizo que se separaran, ambos hicieron que ese beso fuera el más dulce y tierno de todo el mundo. Al regresar cada uno a su hogar, los dos expresaban una gran alegría, sus vidas cobraron un sentido maravilloso y más que nada un sentimiento floreció entre ellos.


End file.
